


Don't Fingerfuck Yourself Under A Table - An Autobiography by Thomas Jefferson

by shreddedapple (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Thomas, Butt Slapping, Crying During Sex, D/s, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Alexander, Dominant/Submissive, Face Slapping, Fingering, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I regret, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, degrading names, submissive Thomas, top alexander, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: Thomas should not have been fingering himself at work. He really, really, really shouldn’t, but.. He did. And if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be getting fucked on his desk by the one and only Alexander Hamilton.





	Don't Fingerfuck Yourself Under A Table - An Autobiography by Thomas Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> i regret.
> 
> *LOOK* If you don't like people being called degrading names (i.e slut, whore etc.), people being hit during sex, people crying during sex- tons of shit,, don't read this.

Thomas was half in, half out of his chair, two fingers deep inside himself, his free hand steadying himself on his desk, his teeth sinking into his lower lip to muffle any noises. His pants were down around his ankles, and his cock was dripping onto the pile beneath him- He could deal with that later, right? He moved his fingers slowly, teasing himself, pressing them to the knuckles, curling them and he couldn’t help the way he let out a gasp.

He looked up sharply as he heard his door open, and accompanying it, an annoying voice, “Jefferson, did you look over what I asked you t- Woah, what the fuck?” Alexander paused immediately, pressing back against the door to shut it. Thomas’ eyes widened, “I- Uh, um..” Didn’t he lock the door? Fuck, he thought he did, oh god.. “Hi.” he said nervously, his fingers twitching a bit.

Alexander studied him, his eyes narrowing. “Why are you fucking fingering yourself, Jefferson.” His tone phrased what should’ve been a question into a statement, his hand lingering on the door knob, fiddling for a moment, before stepping forward. Thomas cringed back slightly, pulling his fingers out a bit, “I.. Got bored.” he said lamely, and the doubtful look Alexander gave him prompted him to slip his fingers out and sit down. 

“Bored.” Alexander said quietly, stepping forwards again. Thomas shifted back in his chair, nodding slightly, “Yes. Bored.” The other nodded slowly, taking another step, and another, before he was leaning his elbows on Thomas’ table, his eyes tracing up and down his body, “You can keep going.” Thomas looked up at Alexander, his eyes wide, “Keep going?” Alexander nodded, “Continue, resume, recommence. Take your pick.” 

Thomas bit his lip, studying Alexander’s expression for any semblance of a lie, before reaching for the bottle of lube in the open drawer, pouring it over three fingers. He sat up again, raising his hips as he pressed two digits back into himself, biting his lip yet again. Alexander was focused on his face, not his dick, not his fingers, but his expressions, as Thomas’ face morphed from slight discomfort at being watched, before turning into bliss, tilting his head up, holding back a moan as he slipped a third finger in with the pair. 

He did this for a while longer, not noticing Alexander standing up straight, unbuttoning his pants as he walked around to meet Thomas. “Stop.” he said, and Thomas obeyed immediately, tilting his head back down to look at Alexander. “Mmh, pretty boy.” he commented softly, looking at Thomas’ body again, before tugging his shirt collar. “Up. Bend over the desk, now.” 

Thomas tilted his head confusedly, but did as he said, glancing over his shoulder. Alexander let his pants fall, his boxers joining. He reached for the lube, looking at Thomas, his eyebrows raising. “Is this okay?” he checked quietly. Thomas nodded in response, looking back at the door, biting his lip. A moment of silence as Alexander slicked himself up, before he felt the other’s tip press against his twitching hole.

Thomas bit his lip harder, inhaling nervously; A hand on his hip helped steady him, another on the desk just beside him as the other slowly pushed in. The curly-haired man hung his head, his eyes shutting, panting softly at the pressure. “Are you okay?” He barely heard the voice, but nodded, holding the edge of the table. “Gimme a mo’..” he said softly, relaxing as the other finally hilted in him. Alexander waited silently, rubbing circles into his hip, when he saw Thomas look back up and over his shoulder, nodding just slightly. 

Alexander smirked slightly, slowly pulling his hips back before pressing right back in, his smirk widening at the way Thomas’ mouth fell open before he faced the front again, his panting being rather evident. He moved tantalisingly slow, a hand sliding to squeeze his ass gently, before hitting him, Thomas providing with a tiny gasp, one of his hands slapping over his mouth to muffle any other noises.

Alexander leant over, his breath hot in Thomas’ ear, “I want you to be loud for me, let the entire office hear how much of a fucking slut you are, Thomas, you little whore.” he hissed, and Thomas moaned eagerly, his hand slipping away. “Good boy.” Alexander murmured, nibbling lightly on the shell of Thomas’ ear before rewarding him with a harder thrust, picking his pace up, staying slow but hard, relishing in the way Thomas groaned, rocking his hips back.

“God, bet you love it, being called all these names.” Alexander moved to the opposite ear, narrowing his eyes as he moved. “Don’t you love it? Your enemy fucking you into a desk?” he picked up the pace as he spoke, hitting Thomas’ ass again when he didn’t reply. “Y-yes!” Thomas gasped, arching his back. “There we go.” Alexander nodded, giving a satisfactory kiss to the skin just behind his ear, gripping Thomas’ hip tighter. 

“Fuck, so tight, aren’t you, you little bitch?” Alexander spat, his hand sliding up and under Thomas’ shirt, running up his torso to pinch and roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Thomas groaned in response, arching his back. “Are you getting off on this? Jesus, you fucking slut, who would’ve known that you love being bent over and fucked like the little whore that you are?” 

“Aw, baby boy, is this getting too much? Want me to stop?” Alexander questioned, his other hand moving to cup Thomas’ cheek from behind, his fingers brushing under his eyes, feeling the mild wetness. When Thomas didn’t reply, he slapped him, and the other let out a mix of a gasp and a groan. “Do you want me to stop, Thomas?” he punctuated his sentence with harder thrusts, and Thomas shook his head quickly, “N-No.” he said shakily, a moan escaping again.

“No, sir.” Alexander prompted, feeling along Thomas’ chest and down his face, a hand moving to gently grip his neck. “N-no sir.” Thomas choked out, arching his back further, until he was almost straight. Alexander slid his hand out from under Thomas’ shirt, pushing him back down and thrusting harder. “Such a little fucking slut, getting off to these names.” His fist wrapped around Thomas’ weeping cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Whore.” he spat, squeezing him once. “Bitch.” he thrusted hard, squeezing him again. “My little cumslut, aren’t you?” 

Thomas felt tears drip down his face, delighted ones at the names, something he’d never dare to admit. “My, little, cumslut, aren’t, you?” Alexander thrusted with each word, repeating himself. “Answer me- Are you crying? Sissy.” he hissed, and Thomas let out a broken sob, intermingled with a moan, “Y-yessss..” 

Alexander nodded, thrusting once, twice, three times before he came, pulling out once he finished, turning Thomas over, fisting him faster. “Cum for me, slut.” he murmured, pinning Thomas to the table, tucking his face into his neck, sucking a dark mark into his skin. Thomas moaned, jerking his hips into Alexander’s hand, releasing over his stomach.

A few minutes of silence, and Alexander broke it, pulling away from Thomas, almost recoiling in disgust. He pulled his pants up, giving the teary, cum covered man in front of him a degrading look, turning around. “Clean yourself up.” he ordered, moving to the door. Thomas looked over his shoulder, nodding shakily. “Yes, sir.” he breathed.


End file.
